Fearless
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Amazing Album! Jiley, Loliver, Liley-friendship, and good old fashion family fun included
1. Taylor Swift's sophomore album!

**AN: This going to be a series based on the songs from Taylor Swift's amazing sophomore album, seriously its amazing!! It will revolve around the memories that the songs bring up for both Miley and Lilly. This chapter is just the intro, then each chapter will be a memory.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I own a car, a cellphone, a mp3 player... maybe the list will be shorter if i just say that i don't own Hannah Montana, any of the songs/artists mentioned, but I do own a copy of Fearless!**

**Now that I have thoroughly bored you to death on with the story!**

* * *

Chords of Taylor swift's "Love Story" sounded throughout the room. Nineteen year old Lilly Truscott answered her phone before she could start singing along.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly it's Miley. I'm outside already,"

Lilly peered out her window and she indeed saw a shiny red sports car parked in the Truscott driveway.

"I'll be right down," Lilly answered excitedly before closing her phone and putting it in her pants pocket. She grabbed her purse and keys before running out of her bedroom and out of her house. She hopped into the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt as the brunette in the driver's seat maneuvered the car back onto the street.

"I'm so excited!" Lilly said turning to nineteen year old Miley Stewart.

"I heard that she left a hidden message in her lyrics!" Miley mused as she drove to their destination.

The girls couldn't contain their excitement; the new Taylor Swift album was being released that day. Being the big fans they were of the country sensation, Miley and Lilly wasted no time in reserving their very own copy. They were on their way to the local Wal-Mart to pick them up. They patiently waited for a green SUV to vacate its parking space before parking themselves.

The pair power walked into the bustling store in their anticipation. They continued their pace to the electronics section and quickly took their place in the growing line at the service desk. After 15 minutes the girls had a plastic CD case in hand and ran the length of the store to get back to Miley's car. By the time Miley had put her key in the ignition Lilly had unwrapped her CD and was about to put the shiny disc into the CD player. Miley seeing this stopped her.

"It's broken remember,"

Lilly's face darkened as she recalled the incident in which caused the CD player's state of disrepair. Jackson had borrowed Miley's car and shoved a broken CD into the CD player, the disc became stuck and Jackson had yet to replace it.

Miley drove home in five minutes flat, her excitement causing her to speed 15 miles over the posted speed limit. Luckily for her there were no cops on her route home. Miley quickly parked her car in the garage and ran with Lilly to her bedroom.

Lilly immediately stood in front of the stereo in Miley's room and turned it on. She then hurriedly placed the disc into place and pressed play. Miley had unwrapped her own copy and began reading out the track list.

"The first song is called 'Fearless,'"

The girls listened intently to the lyrics while reading along with the CD cover booklet. "Fearless" was about the perfect first date, and as they listened both girls fell into a silence as they recalled their own perfect 'first' date.


	2. Miley's Fearless

It had been a year since she had least seen Jake Ryan. He left her to work on his career, but not before vowing that he would return to her sometime. Miley accepted his vow and said goodbye to her boyfriend. They had been dating on and off for about 3 years. Jake leaving happened often with him being a celebrity but this time was different. He usually came back after a few months but he had been picked up to do so many projects that it felt like he may not come back at all.

On the day that Miley was now day dreaming about had been quite an interesting day. The previous week Miley had been tormented by Amber and Ashley constantly mentioning her lack of a love life. She had actually wanted to get physical with the two girls, but Lilly stopped her before she could follow through. She hadn't heard from Jake in a month, which was very unusual seeing as how they talked on the phone at least once a week and texted almost 24/7. Miley was afraid that he didn't feel the same way or that it was too hard for him. This idea stopped her from hopping in the Hannah jet and flying to the set of his movie. Miley was feeling very dejected and wouldn't talk to anyone that day. She never even got out of bed; she just stayed under her covers listening to the song "If We Were a Movie" on repeat. Everyone had tried to get her to leave the confinement of her room, first her dad, then Jackson, then Oliver and Lilly. Lilly got the farthest as she was allowed to enter Miley's 'Dome of Depression" as the girls later dubbed it.

Lilly sat in silence with her best friend for 10 minutes before turning to her with a sober expression.

"Miley I love you and all, but you need to get out of bed now," Lilly ordered.

"But, I love him," Miley whisper sobbed.

"I know you do, but wallowing isn't healthy. Come with me," Lilly said as she pulled Miley out of her bed. Lilly then proceeded to drag Miley out onto her balcony and sit her town at the small table. "I'll be right back."

Lilly entered Miley's room and rummaged through her desk drawer. She searched through a pile of notebooks before spotting the one she was looking for. She grabbed the purple diary like book and grabbed a pencil from the top of the desk. Lilly walked back outside to where Miley was sitting staring off into the distance. She tossed the book and pencil down in front of the sad girl and gave her a poignant look before turning around and exiting the room altogether. Miley stared at the objects in front of her before taking them in her hand and using them. Miley was writing a song to vent her feelings.

The lyrics came to her fairly quick. Miley rushed inside her room and grabbed the acoustic guitar in the corner. As quickly as she rushed in she rushed back out to her spot and began strumming random chords on her guitar before something stuck. The melody flowed with her words.

I could honestly say

You've been on my mind

Since I woke up today

Miley sung these words out loud, and surprised herself when tears did not fall like waterfalls as they had before. She silently thanked God for having a great friend like Lilly who knew just what the remedy was to her state of brokenness.

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

Miley continued this version of therapy, until her phone began to vibrate like crazy. She ran back to her bedside table, guitar in hand, to grab the phone. Her heart jumped in her chest when a familiar name was splashed across the caller ID. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering the phone

"Hello?" Miley said in a shaky breathless voice.

"I remember when we kissed; I still feel it on my lips, the time that I danced with you; with no music playing. I remember those simple things; I remember till I cry, but the one thing I really regret is goodbye."

"Jake" Miley squeaked out before bursting into tears.

Not a second after her tears fell did Jake run into her bedroom scooping her up into an enormous hug. He had been outside her bedroom door after ditching his movie. He hesitated when he heard her voice singing. He listened intently to the words, and knew that he had made the right choice. He turned one last time to see her family with four encouraging smiles behind him. He took a deep breath before dialing Miley's speed-dial number. He heard her stop and run to answer it. When she answered the phone he repeated back to her the words she just sung. He then couldn't wait any longer to see the girl he was madly in love with, he stormed into her room and held her to him never wanting to let go. After they felt secure enough in letting go Jake instructed her to get ready and that they were going out. No questions asked Miley ran to her closet and pulled an outfit together in 30 seconds flat. She ran back out and walked up to Jake hugging him tight before entering her bathroom to shower and change. Jake, wanting to give her time, went back out into the hall to see 4 pairs of anxious eyes glued on him.

"What happened?"

"What did she say?"

"What did she do?"

"How is she?"

Jake explained that he and Miley were going to spend the rest of the day together just the two of them, so they could figure out where they stand. Seeing as how Miley was almost eighteen he allowed it. Lilly and Oliver welcomed Jake back before heading out themselves. Lilly and Oliver left together, leaving Robbie ray and Jackson to give the "If you hurt her so help me God" speech to Jake. Half an hour later, Miley came down the stairs still not believing that he was back. She said a quick goodbye to her father and brother before walking out the door hand in hand with Jake.

They hopped into Jake's black Mustang and drove away silently. With the radio off, Jake drove aimlessly toward the highway. He made his way onto the I-10 before speaking a word to his female passenger.

"I'm sorry" he said simply.

"What happened?" Miley asked ignoring his apologize.

"I just couldn't take it anymore; I knew I was hurting you by being gone for so long. I figured it would have been better for you if maybe I just stopped being in your life. Maybe you'd forget about me and find a fulltime boyfriend. I then received a series of angry voicemails and texts via Lilly and Oliver. I just snapped. I ended up running away from the set and coming down here to see you," He answered sheepishly.

"You ran away!" Miley cried.

"I'm not going back either," Jake said a small hopeful smile crossing his face.

Miley returned his smile but kept silent. She leaned forward and turned on the radio. David Archuletta's song "Crush" softly played in the background. Jake just kept driving for miles along the interstate. After a while he just pulled over to the edge. He promptly put an end to the Yellowcard song that was currently playing. He quickly got out of the car and met Miley on the passenger side. He led her towards a giant sign and positioned her directly next to it. He looked on at Miley's puzzled expression in delight, showing off his signature Jake Ryan smile. Silence followed as Miley tried to figure out why he was smiling like a maniac. She took a second glance at the sign before she comprehended his plan. The sign read "Welcome to Arizona!" After doing a double take Miley jumped into Jake's arms, crying with elation.

"How did you know?" She asked through her tears.

"Your favorite movie is 'A Walk to Remember'" Jake said quietly gazing into her tear-filled blue eyes. He then kissed her for the first time in months.


	3. Lilly's Fearless

_As Miley reminisced about that day in the desert, Lilly became lost in a memory closer to home._

Lilly sat at her desk biting her nails down to the bone. She was waiting for Miley to come over. Lilly had been a nervous wreck because she would be going on her first date with her best friend, Oliver Oken. Lilly's nerves made it so that she could barely function that day.

Oliver wasn't doing much to help either, he wouldn't tell Lilly anything about the date except that he was picking her up at six o'clock. He just didn't realize the planning that goes into a date on the girl's behalf. Lilly needed to know what activity they would be doing so she could dress right. Lilly was agonizing over what to wear for an hour before she phone Miley, freaking out.

"Do I dress casual and risk looking like I'm not taking it seriously, or do I go all out and be embarrassed when he shows up in jeans and a t shirt! Miley what do I do?!" Lilly cried into the phone.

Miley then immediately hung up and headed to Lilly's house. In five minutes flat an out of breath Miley barged into the Truscott household and walked with a purpose up the staircase to Lilly's bedroom. She opened the door to find an explosion of Lilly's clothes everywhere and a frantic Lilly flinging more clothes she deemed unsuitable onto the floor behind her.

Miley upon seeing Lilly's state of panic grabbed the blond by the hand and led her out the door. She took Lilly's keys and guided her to the passenger seat of the white Camry. Lilly sat there and waited until Miley began driving to her destination. Once Miley pulled into the crowded mall parking lot she thanked Miley for saving her butt.

The girls calmly walked through the entrance and made their way to one of the many department stores.

"ok so the problem is that you don't know if you should go formal or casual, so easy solution is to do both," Miley stated matter of factly.

"Huh," Lilly answered.

"We just need to find you a dress that's casual, something simple that you could wear on a regular basis, and out on a date. Kind of like a party dress," Miley explained.

The duo headed to the juniors' department and began their search. Very quickly they found the perfect dress and quickly paid for it. Heading home; Lilly was calm enough to drive her own car, so with Miley in the passenger's seat they discussed their ideas on what they thought Oliver's surprise was.

It was around four o'clock when they made it back to the Truscott residence. Lilly hurried into the shower while blasting Metro Station songs. Miley meanwhile gathered accessories to pull the dress together.

Twenty minutes later, Lilly calls out for Miley to hand her the dress. Miley hangs the dress over Lilly's outstretched arm. After another five minutes Lilly emerges, hair damp and dress on. She twirls around to show off. Miley laughs as she directs Lilly toward her vanity. Blow dryer in hand Miley set to work on Lilly's blond tresses.

After an hour, Lilly proclaims she is ready and squeals in anticipation. A few moments after that outburst, the doorbell rings, Lilly lets loose one last 'eep!' before running out the door. She reaches her living room to see her parents grilling Oliver on his intentions. Lilly's cheeks began to flare red before she hears loud laughter. Relieved that her parents approved, she made her presence known. Oliver glanced at her from his position on the couch. Oliver's jaw dropped upon seeing Lilly.

The dress that she had bought was soft and feminine. The dress was short and had a strapless bodice and hand painted designs in aqua, yellow, and orange. She also decided to wear her hair down and curly. Oliver quickly stood up and walked to meet her in the middle. He nervously grasped her hand; Lilly looked down at their intertwined hands and blushed. Her parents said goodbye to the young couple as Oliver led Lilly towards the door.

Once out the door, Oliver walked Lilly over to his blue pickup. He opened the door for her and helped to boost her up. Lilly was just itching to ask what he planned for the evening so as soon as he got himself settled she unleashed.

"So…what did you have in mind?"

Silence came from Oliver. This didn't deter Lilly as she kept asking. Finally Oliver gave her a response, albeit she didn't like what he said but it was a response none the less.

"You'll see" He answered her teasingly. Lilly just glared at him, he then responded with a light chuckle.

After a comfortable silence Oliver reached their destination. He hopped out of the driver's seat and headed over to Lilly's side to help her out. Oliver opened the door and extended his hand like a gentleman. Lilly turned to look at him with a worried expression on her face. They were at Oliver's house and millions of thoughts ran through her head including: Does he think he's funny; does he not want to be seen with me in public, why here?

Oliver, sick of waiting, literally lifted her out of the car ignoring her squeals of protest. He kicked the door closed and continued to carry her bridal style up his driveway, and as if to confuse her more he bypassed the door to his house but opted for the gate that led to his backyard. Lilly had quit the protesting as soon as he opened the gate. The Oken backyard had turned into a mini restaurant for two. Twinkling lights were strung everywhere, while a small table with two chairs were moved from the patio to the middle of the lawn, a small radio was playing softly.

Oliver still didn't put Lilly down until he reached the table. He managed to pull out her chair with his foot and gently placed her in the chair. He took his own seat at the table uncovering the silver platter to reveal Lilly's favorite food — pizza. Lilly giggled as she picked up a slice of the pepperoni pizza, she couldn't help it; she was giddy.

The remainder of the meal was enjoyed with conversation and comfortable silences. After a couple of slices of pizza, Lilly was full; Oliver on the other hand continued to eat the remainder of the pie. Once both were done Oliver excused himself to bring their dirty dishes inside. On his way through the sliding doors he turned up the radio to keep Lilly occupied in his absence.

After a few minutes Oliver reappeared in the doorway. He made his way back to the radio to change the song. He immediately found what he was looking for on his IPOD and pressed play. Lilly looked at him curiously before recognizing the song that had just begun to play.

_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Oliver extended his hand and bowed. Lilly laughed lightly taking his hand and together they begun slow dancing. Lilly continued to giggle quietly; she never could imagine that Oliver would ever be that romantic towards her. Lilly's nerves concerning this date were not only about wardrobe but also comfort. She knew they had fun when they were hanging out as friends, but going out on a date was risky, but staring into Oliver's eyes during their dance solidified Lilly's choice in taking that risk.

The second verse begun and Lilly laid her head on Oliver's chest, in response Oliver hugged her tighter. As the two latched on to one another, Lilly felt drops of moisture on her bare back. She immediately stopped and looked up to the sky.

"What the—"Lilly began but was cut off by Oliver restarting their dance. Lilly looked down and spotted something shiny in the grass a few feet from them. Immediately knowing what it was she looked up at Oliver and laughed.

"You're so corny Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed

"It always looked like fun in the movies," Oliver said with his famous lopsided grin on his face.

Lilly laughed some more before answering his playful tone.

"I always did want to dance in the rain,"

They continued their dance in silence. The song ended and was then promptly replaced by another Jesse McCartney song; this time Jesse's voice urged himself to kiss "the girl

_Why don't you kiss her  
__Why don't you tell her  
__Why don't you let her see  
__The feelings that you hide  
__Cause she'll never know  
__If you never show  
__The way you feel inside_

Lilly looked straight into Oliver's eyes, as if giving him permission to take Jesse's advice. Oliver obliged and bent forward towards Lilly's lips. Lilly let out a mental 'EEP!' and kissed the boy back.

"I always did want to kiss in the rain," Oliver said mimicking Lilly's previous statement. Lilly glared at him, smacked his arm and then proceeded to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss him again.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be titled "Fifteen" and it will all be about miley and lilly's first day of high school, its going to be a combined memory so there will be no individual chapter for Miley and Lilly.

Thanks for reading, please review!!

And a thanks to those who reviewed already!! IheartORANGE, adryrules99, and AHigherOctave


	4. Fifteen

**AN: I think we should all take the time to see that I have updated when I said I would, shocking isn't it?!  
Without further ado, I give you "Fifteen"**

The girls were brought out of their memories by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Miley yelled.

In walked Miley's older brother, Jackson Stewart.

"Hey Miles, dad wants to know if Lilly is going to stay for dinner," Jackson asked.

Miley turned to her best friend, Lilly nodded yes fervently before answering the question out loud.

"Yes please!"

Just as Jackson was about to close the door behind him as he left; Miley called her brother back.

"So when are you going to fix my car radio?"

Jackson just mumbled as he quickly made his exit. Lilly and Miley burst into laughter at the retreating twenty-one year old.

"Now let's get back to the incredible Miss Swift," Miley said jokingly.

"That first song was amazing!" Lilly squealed.

"Yeah it was," Miley said getting a faraway look.

"She described my first date with Oliver perfectly," Lilly mused now joining in with Miley's faraway gaze.

"Aww! I remember you telling me about that; who knew Oliver could be so romantic," Miley said

"He told me he got a little help from Jake in the romance department," Lilly giggled.

"Jake is incredibly romantic, I guess it helps that he was in dozens of romantic comedies," Miley figured, "I'm still in shock that he knew that my secret desire was to have my own "A Walk to Remember" moment. I guess guys really do listen sometimes."

"I guess they do. So what song is next?" Lilly asked.

"It's called 'Fifteen',"

Lilly walked back over to the radio to turn it back on. The girls had gotten so lost in their memories that the CD had ended already. She pressed the play button and skipped to the second track. A mid-tempo guitar played the intro.

_You take a deep breath and walk through the doors.  
__It's the morning of your very first day.  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while.  
__Try and stay out of everybody's way.  
It's your freshmen year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town._

"This song is so cute and sad," Miley said.

"Yeah it is, it kind of reminds me of our freshmen year," Lilly said.

"I remember, I had just come back from my 'Best of Both Worlds' Tour. I remember seeing you at your locker and running up and giving you a heart attack when I jumped on you," Miley said laughing.

"Yeah you did," Lilly said somewhat bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you would scream so loud," Miley said apologetically.

Lilly burst out laughing at her friend before she could explain that she was just joking. Miley got the hint though and laughed alongside her best friend.

The second verse had kicked in and the girls immediately stopped to listen to Taylor's melodic lyrics. They had an Abigail of their own during freshmen year. Her name was Jackie and she wasn't a red head but actually a blonde like Lilly. Jackie was a gullible girl, she was known as "The easy chick" by many of the upper class boys. She fell in love too easily. Miley and Lilly weren't that great of friends with her, but they did talk.

Jackie's first boyfriend was a senior named Chris. He was the typical meathead jock. They had only been dating for a month before she put out. Not a week after that did he dump her. She had a few more boyfriends who copied his tactics. One boy in particular, Keith, was "The One" They had been dating for five months before she came to this conclusion.

At the end of the year bonfire, Jackie was in tears because she had just told him that she loved him and he told her he didn't. Miley and Lilly consoled her by reminding her that she could do better than a guy who just wanted ass.

Jackie later left Malibu and moved to Seattle with her dad. They kept in touch a little.

"What was the last we heard of Jackie by the way?" Lilly asked.

"She sent me an email last week. She says that she's doing fine and that she really has met 'the one' this time. Luckily she is waiting this time; she said to tell you 'hi' by the way," Miley answered.

"Good for her,"

"You know what this song reminds me of?"

"What?"

"Remember our first day as college freshmen?" Miley asked.

"It'd be hard to forget it just happened a couple of months ago Miles," Lilly answered curiously.

"Exactly!" Miley said bursting into a fresh fit of laughter.

"You're an odd girl Miley Stewart," Lilly stated in a playful voice. "And I wouldn't want you any other way!"

Both girls gave each other a squeeze before collapsing into giggles once more. Jackson could be heard mocking their laughter in his room but that only made the girls laugh harder.

**AN: Ok so I had a hard time writing this chapter because it contained a few OCs. I don't like OCs but I realize that sometime they are necessary. In the case of fifteen, I changed it up by not having the two girls as the main characters for the memory. I thought it would be too predictable. I also didn't want to deem one girl as Taylor and one as Abigail, instead they are both Taylor and my OC Jackie is Abigail. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the expectations of this chapter. The Liley friendship I promised is in the inside joke of their freshmen year of college, which even I don't know because I'm not in a witty mood at the moment. Honestly who would be at 1:20 a.m. OK I'm done with my rambling, please review.**

**Wait a second! Before I go I have a question for my readers:**

**Do you consider Sam to be a girl's name? Not Sam as a nickname, but just straight up Sam. I have a little issue with this name at the moment. It happens to be my nickname but customers at the store that is currently sucking all the fun out of my life seem to question the legitimacy of my name. It gets me so heated, and I just want to know if I am justified in my urge to punch the next person who asks me that. Sorry for the rant, I have some mild anger management issues (not really though!) I should probably stop before the author's note is longer than the chapter itself.**

**Here I go again: I have a pic of Lilly's dress from the previous chapter in my Live Journal. The link is in my profile if you'd like to see it! **

**I'm done!**


	5. Marry Me

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is "Marry Me"**

After the laughter subsided the girls focused on the next song. The intro to "Love Story" was played before silence.

"This song is so cute; it's definitely the epitome of a love story!" Miley squealed getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah it is," Lilly agreed before adding "what would be your perfect love story?"

"It's definitely changed over the years. I can totally remember when I was ten years old and I had a humongous crush on my best guy friend from Tennessee, then when I moved here it was Johnny Collins, then that Josh kid for about a week. Then after that—"Miley answered.

"Then Jake came to Seaview and it was love at first sight right?" Lilly finished.

"Not quite, it was only when Hannah guest-starred on his TV show did I really fall for him. But anyways, as I was saying, I didn't really have a clue about love until I met Jake. We were like Cory and Topanga from Boy Meets World. We were constantly breaking up—"Miley explained.

"Yeah and putting Oliver and me in the middle of it, thank you very much!" Lilly interjected sarcastically.

"I know and I'm sorry about that really," Miley apologized.

"Don't be, if it weren't for you Oliver and I wouldn't have gotten together,"

"Really? You never told me that," Miley said.

"I will tell you all about it after you finish your story," Lilly said excitedly.

"Well you already know it all so there's nothing to tell," Miley reasoned.

"True but where do you see yourself going with him, do you hear wedding bells in the future," Lilly said in a sing song voice.

"Maybe," Miley said shyly as she toyed with the platinum promise ring on her finger. "Ok so yes, I've had dreams about the perfect fairy tale wedding. I've already designed my dress and picked out the themes and everything right down to the Honeymoon. I know it's corny and not going to happen until we graduate from college in three years, but it's been the same wedding since I was ten just a different man waiting for me at the altar."

"Wow Miley for some reason I'm totally not surprised."

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously every detail has remained the same for almost ten years. My dress with the ten foot train, the hundreds of colorful flowers, the song that would play as daddy walked me down the aisle; the guests would throw red rose petals as we would walk out of the church. Then a beautiful white stretch limo would take us away to the rest of our lives."

"Aw that's so cute; I wish I could say the same for me. I've never given much thought to my wedding," Lilly admitted.

"Are you sure, never one thought? Not even who you would marry?"

"Well, I have thought about that. I'd had many fantasies of marrying Orlando Bloom, but those were just fantasies. The only other guy I've dreamed about marrying is Oliver. It wouldn't even matter where, when, or how I just know that he's the one for me."

"That's so poetic Lilly, I see you getting married on the beach when the sun is setting," Miley said to her friend.

"Wearing a wetsuit and surfing into the sunset with Oliver," Lilly giggled.

"No, you'd be wearing a simple white dress and Oliver in some khakis and a white button down shirt. Your hair would be down and natural with a yellow flower in it. Oliver's hair would be as shaggy as ever. The wedding would be small, and intimate. The guests would only be those who are really close to you, twenty people at the most. I, of course, would be your maid of honor and Jake would probably be the best man. You guys would probably walk down the aisle to something incredibly unconventional, like that song that Jason Mraz sings with Colbie Caillat, what's it called again?"

"Lucky, I absolutely love that song!" Lilly squealed.

"See what I'm talking about, I know you so well!"

"Yes, and you are so planning my wedding," Lilly giggled as she pictured Miley's vision.

AN: Wow that took a while to come out with. Sorry for the length. I tried my hardest to not make it filled with clichés and over used ideas. School has also been a pain, but the bright side is that I'm almost done!! My finals are in May and my last one is on May 12th. Once summer comes I'll be updating a lot more consistently. But I have posted a few stories that you should check out. I wrote a Niley oneshot called "More than Anything" it isn't my best work, but I did try. I also wrote an iCarly oneshot called "iDate Who?" it's based on something that happened to me. And I just started a Sonny With A Chance story called "Quicksand" it's a Channy. I'm also working on some requests for "Oliver and Lilly's Infinite Playlist" and I'm still looking for requests on "Jake and Miley's Infinite Playlist" The next chapter for "Senior Year!" is coming along, it's Jackson based which is making it a little harder to write for me because I've focused on Miley, Lilly and Oliver for the most part.

Ok that's my spiel, please review! By the way, the song "Lucky" is amazing, listen to it, it's totally Loliver!


	6. Hey Jake

**AN: I don't want to bore you all with the drama filled details of why I took my hiatus, but rest assured I am back. I want to thank those of you who have been patient with me**. **I can't promise quick updates, but I can promise that I plan on finishing my two chapter stories before starting anything new**. **Take a look at my profile at what I have in mind, and vote on my poll about which you want to read first. **

**Thanks to Emily (IheartORANGE) and Krystle (lucky-starz06) for giving me the push I need to finish writing this.**

**Enjoy...  
**

"I love it already," Miley squealed.

"The song barely started," Lilly said as she pressed the pause button. "She didn't even start singing yet."

"But the intro is so catchy, the rest can only get better," Miley reasoned with her friend.

"So true," Lilly said putting the song back on.

The girls fell into a silence as they focused on the song. They started humming along with it before long.

"It kind of sounds like she's talking about Jake," Lilly commented offhandedly.

"How do you figure? The song is called 'Hey Stephen' not Hey Jake" Miley joked.

"She's talking about a guy that has tons of girls wanting him, Jake is a celebrity with tons of female fanatics who love him," Lilly answered putting love in air quotes.

"But you'd be the only one there for him through the good and the bad, the one there when it's cold,"

Miley just nodded her head in consideration as they continued to listen.

"OK now she's talking about you!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly.

"Now you're just talking crazy," Miley scoffed.

"No listen again," Lilly said as she used the search button to rewind the song.

_Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose.  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful, but would they write a song for you?_

"Last I checked you've written tons of songs about Jake."

"I wouldn't say a ton," Miley said sheepishly.

"Let's see, there was: He Could Be the One, One in a Million, If We Were a Movie, 7 Things, When I Look at You, Goodbye, need I go on?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

At the mention of 'When I Look at You' Miley began daydreaming about why she wrote it.

"_W h e n I L o o k a t Y o u" " W h e n I L o o k a t Y o u" "W h e n I L o o k a t Y o u"_

"Mile, your Grandmother is in the hospital. She had a heart attack."

Her father's earlier words rang in her ears as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She had to get out of the house. She ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her after hearing the news. She looked wildly around her room planning her escape.

Locking her door and turning her radio on softly; Miley dug Jackson's rope ladder that she stole 3 years previously, out of the Hannah closet. Throwing open the door to her balcony she tied down one end of the ladder and threw the other end over the edge. Going back into her room, she grabbed a pair of sneakers and a hoodie and quickly threw them on. She slowly descended the rope ladder that dangled to the earth below. Safely planting her feet on the ground, Miley Stewart ran not daring look back at all.

Once her feet reached sand she slowed her pace. Looking around at the location her legs brought her to, she saw the shack in the distance and the now empty boardwalk, looking further down the beach she spotted a couple walking along the shore holding hands. The dam she built was threatening to burst when strands of carefree laughter reached her ears.

Finally deciding that she couldn't take it any longer, Miley ran, again.

She came to a secluded patch of sand and sat down; taking one last look around she collapsed. She ignored the sand that was getting in her hair and finding its way underneath her clothing. Silently allowing the remaining tears in her body to fall; Miley cried herself to sleep on the beach.

She awoke an hour later to find she was not alone; looking up at the person that had managed to sit her on his lap she smiled weakly at him.

"How'd you know where I was?" She asked meekly.

"Just a feeling," he shrugged.

They sat in silence for a long while before conversation was initiated again.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Oddly enough I am," she answered after a long pause.

"Good," He said pulling her closer and kissing the top of her sandy hair.

"I love you Jake," Miley smiled genuinely.

"I love you Miley," He answered back seriously tilting his head down to kiss her.

The couple sat for another hour or so until the sun began to rise in the east. Dusting herself off and wiping any residual tears from her face, Miley stood up offering her hand to the boy on the sand. They walked back in a comfortable silence. Reaching the Stewart residence they said their goodbyes and left with a kiss.

Miley entered her house quietly and went straight to her room. Closing the door behind her once again and shaking some more sand out of her hair she sat down at her desk. Grabbing her song book and a pen, she scribbled down the first words that came to mind.

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A Beautiful melody, when the night's so long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

When my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

Can't find my way home anymore

That's when I look at you

_"H e y S t e p h e n" "H e y S t e p h e n" "H e y S t e p h e n" _

"Miley are you alright?" Lilly asked.

"Um yeah, I'm fine," Miley answered. "And you're right. This does sound like me and Jake," She smiled at her best friend.

Lilly smiled triumphantly as the happy song ended and a sadder sounding one took its place.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to vote!**

**XoXo Sam xOxo  
**


	7. There is no us

**AN: Yes i know you all hate me for taking so long to update and I'm sorry once again. This time no excuses, I'm lazy and get distracted wayyyy to easily to be a constant updater. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Krystle a.k.a. lucky-starz06 for yelling at me to write. So here you go.**

The soft sounds of Taylor's guitar swiftly filled the room, her voice soon joining in, but two words into the new song, another song interrupted it. Lilly lunged for her purse to locate the source of the noise. Grabbing her cell phone as it continued to sing and vibrate, she answered a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hi honey!" She exclaimed before excusing herself to Miley's balcony for privacy.

Miley laughed at her best friend before turning her attention to the song. She contemplated stopping the song and waiting for Lilly, and reaching for the pause button she paused herself.

"Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes, and never really had a chance"

That line struck a chord in her heart.

"I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings now I know…"

"Good Luck Miles," Miley read Lilly's text message off her cell phone screen as she hopped into her grandma's truck. She grinned happily as she hugged her driver.

"Nice to see you again Miley," Lorelei said as she pulled out of the small airport parking lot.

"Daddy says he's sorry he couldn't make it, he had some 'Hannah' business to attend to," Miley said apologetically as they merged onto the highway.

"Yeah I talked to him before I left for the airport," she answered as she signaled her exit off the freeway, "I made him promise to come down next month."

"You handle your man," Miley laughed.

The two continued their ride in silence until the hit the dirt road that led up to the farm house.

"Your grandma should be just about done with supper if you want to go ahead in and then we can get your suitcases after,"

"It's a plan! I'm starving, still not use to riding as Miley, the Hannah jet is a different story," Miley said jumping out of the truck and meeting Lorelei on the driver's side.

The two walked silently up to the house and were greeted immediately upon entering the home by Miley's grandmother.

"Oh Miley, we've missed you so much around here!" she said smothering her granddaughter in a tight hug.

"Missed you too," Miley squeaked, "I'm also missing oxygen in my system."

"You must be hungry now come on let's eat, I've got that catfish stew you like so much waiting especially for you in the kitchen," She said guiding Miley towards the kitchen while Lorelei followed closely behind.

The evening passed by uneventfully, the three women stayed up late bonding before Ruby shooed Miley to bed at quarter to midnight and Lorelei leaves minutes later. Miley dozes off and doesn't wake until the smell of eggs and bacon waft throughout the farm house.

She quickly washes her face and hurries to the kitchen to help her grandmother. Together they finish breakfast by nine AM.

"What are your plans for today Miley?" Ruby asked over coffee.

"Oh I don't know," Miley said coyly as she glanced out the window into the fields.

Ruby followed her granddaughter's gaze out of the window before knowingly responding "He's coming in at ten."

Miley glanced at her watch before rushing away from the table

Ruby chuckled as she drained the rest of her coffee from her cup and began clearing the table

Miley ran back into her room and began ripping apart the contents of her suitcase before finding the perfect outfit; a white knee length billowy skirt with a ribbed pale yellow tank top. She grabbed her brown suede boots and matching belt and ran to the bathroom. Hurriedly undressing, she turned the shower faucet on and stepped in shivering at the cool water that sprayed her body. Thoroughly clean she jumped out and quickly dried herself off.

Dressing in record time, Miley ran back to her room almost running into her grandmother as she entered the second landing of her house.

"Sorry!" Miley exclaimed as she closed the door behind her.

She quickly dug her IPod out of her purse and plugged in her dock; Miley Stewart did nothing without a proper soundtrack.

Kelly Clarkson's "I do not Hook Up" blasted through the dock speakers. Satisfied Miley dressed quickly and began her make-up process. She grabbed her travel blow-dryer and went to work on her long brown tresses. Ten minutes pass before a rattle could be heard outside. She rushed to the window and peaked. It was Travis Brody's beat up jeep coming up the dirty path. Miley continued to watch from her window as she parked his car next to the colorful chicken coop they had fixed up months ago. Once he disappeared through the egg shaped door, Miley went back to work.

One more layer of lip gloss later Miley deemed herself ready and bounded down the stairs for her destination. She hesitated before going outside. Looking up the stairs at her grandmother who had just exited her own bedroom, her smile encouraged her to proceed.

Miley walked stealthily to the chicken coop, reaching the door she slowly slid it open and stepped inside. Travis had not noticed her sneaking up behind him as he surveyed the chickens he had just finished feeding.

"Guess who?" Miley said as she covered his eyes with her hands.

Grabbing the hands that covered his face, Travis slowly turned around not bothering to guess.

"Miley?!"

"Surprise" Miley said lightly while she smiling brightly; happy tears glazing over her eyes. He bent down to pick her up in a spinning hug

"What are you doing here?" He asked happily curious setting her down.

"I missed you" Miley said simply as she leaned in for a kiss, Travis blissfully obliging.

They spent the rest of the day together; Miley helping Travis on the farm and just goofing around.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Miley asked at the end of the day.

Travis hesitated as he thought about her question, "Actually I promised mom that we'd go out for dinner just the two of us, but maybe tomorrow night?"

"Uh…yeah, sure thing," Miley answered a tad disappointed.

"Goodnight Miley," Travis said kissing her on the cheek and climbing into his jeep.

Miley waved as the jeep slowly rode down the dirt road. Sighing she turned and went back into the house.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Ruby asked her granddaughter as she walked through the screen door.

"I guess," Miley said rubbing her stomach unconsciously.

"Ok well get cleaned up and I'll take you out,"

Miley smiled as she bounded up the stairs and into her bedroom. Surveying the contents of her suitcase that she had previously strewn around the room Miley put together another outfit; a pink strapless sundress and matching shrug.

She set the clothes out before taking another shower. After thirty minutes Miley deemed herself ready and met her grandmother, who was ready and waiting, in the living room.

They exited the farm house and hopped into Grandma Ruby's pick-up truck. They made small talk as they headed into town; ten minutes later brought them to one of the town's two restaurants.

The women entered and quickly found a small table towards the back. After a waitress took their orders, they continued with their small talk. Miley excused herself to the bathroom after having ordered dessert.

On her way back she spotted a familiar face in Travis. She happily strolled over to surprise him for the second time that day when she herself was the one in for a surprise.

"You lied to me!" She cried, interrupting his kiss with a curly haired blond.

Travis whipped his head around shocked. "M-Miley? What are you doing here?" He attempted casually.

Miley stared at him the hurt evident in her eyes.

"I can explain," He said.

"Yes please do," The blond piped in angrily.

"No, don't even bother, it won't be worth it," Miley seethed.

"Miley wait," Travis yelled chasing after her.

"I suggest you walk away Brody," Miley said from her seat in front of her confused grandmother.

Dejected, he gave up and did as he was advised.

Miley did her best to ignore the need to watch him walk away and kept her focus on the melting ice cream in front of her. Ruby peered at her granddaughter carefully surveying the preceding situation. Feeling it best not to talk about it, she finished her mousse and paid the bill.

The ride home was silent as was Miley for the rest of the night. Ignoring her grandmother's concerned questions; Miley ran to her room and immediately jumped into bed.

Miley awoke to a soft knock at the door the next morning.

"Come in," Miley yawned.

"Good morning darling, you feeling better?"

"Manageable," Miley answered with a small smile.

"Do you think you can manage a visitor?"

"I guess," Miley said steeling herself to face Travis.

"You can come up," Ruby called as she left Miley's room.

Putting on a brave face as she caught a slight glimpse of a blond head coming up the stairs; another knock at the door and a raspy 'come in'

"Hi, I know this is awkward but I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night," the visitor spoke.

The statement was met with silence as Miley looked up in shock at the female the voice had belonged to.

"My name is Allison Taylor," she said as she extended her hand to Miley.

"Miley Stewart," Miley said tentatively taking the girl's hand.

"I'm really sorry about last night, He didn't tell me about you. I know that's no excuse but,"

"No, I don't blame you," Miley said suddenly. "You didn't know," she said sympathetically.

The girl leaned over and gave Miley a hug. Miley hesitated before reciprocating.

They spent an hour just hashing things out before Ruby called up the stairs.

"Who wants breakfast?"

"Did you want to stay?" Miley asked with a smile to her new friend.

"Sure, thanks" Allison answered returning the smile.

"I'll meet you downstairs then, just have to change," Miley said gesturing to her pajamas.

Allison nodded in understanding and left Miley to change. Five minutes later Miley joined Allison and Ruby at the breakfast table along with Lorelei who had come to fix a pipe for Ruby that morning. The four women bonded over breakfast before turning their attention to the window as they watched Travis riding up to the farm.

Miley sighed while Allison's eyes hardened.

"So Allie, did you want to hang out for a little while today?" Miley asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm in the mood for an escape, can you ride?"

"You're kidding right?" Allison laughed.

"Ok just give me a minute to change; and we can go" Miley laughed.

Five minutes later Miley came down in an old pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

"Let's ride!" She exclaimed leading Allison out the door.

"Don't be gone too long please!" Ruby yelled out the window at the two girls retreating forms.

Avoiding the chicken coop as they walked to the stables, the girls gave a slight giggle as though they were getting away with something.

"You can take Peanut," Miley said gesturing to a chestnut mare that was in the stall next to her own horse, Blue Jeans.

The two girls saddled the horses in silence before being interrupted by someone's cell phone ringing. Allison apologized as she quickly silenced it.

"That reminds me, I need to grab my phone. I'll be right back," Miley said as she dashed out of the barn.

She succeeded in getting into the house undetected but wasn't as lucky on her way out. Travis was outside getting something from his jeep when he spotted Miley leaving the house.

"Miley! Can we talk?" He said running to block her escape. "Please"

Miley nodded her head to tell him to go on.

"I'm sorry," He began.

"For what?" Miley asked curiously.

"Ok well we never said we were official so I thought"

"You still don't understand do you?" Miley asked giving him a 'if looks could kill' stare "I understand that we never really decided anything, but you kissed me and had me believing that maybe we could manage it. After 3 months apart, that we could do the long distance thing. I'm not mad that you had a girlfriend, if you had told me I would have understood. But you didn't; you just let me believe that you could feel the same way as me," she finished and began walking away

"Do you think you could give me another chance?" he asked stopping her in her tracks.

"No" she answered whipping around to look him straight in the eyes ignoring her own tears that had managed to silently stream down her face.

"Where does that leave us then?"

"There is no us, there is just Miley and Travis," She answered before walking away with an air of finality.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked from the spot by the door where she had watched everything happen.

"Never been better," Miley answered wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you?"

"I can truthfully say yes," She answered smiling at her new friend.

"Good. Now let's go."

The two girls mounted their respective horses and took off out the back entrance with Miley and Blue Jeans in the lead.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Lilly's voice came, interrupting Miley's flashback.

"Huh…what? Oh nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're crying," Lilly said pointing her eyes.

There was a mini stare down between the two best friends before Miley gave up and told her what happened.

"How come you never told me what happened?" Lilly said hugging her friend.

"I just wanted to forget about it, just leave everything back in Crowley Corners. But then that song just brought everything back. I'm fine I promise, looking back on it I'm glad it happened," Miley said as she hugged back. "I love Jake; Travis was just an obstacle that I needed to go through to make me realize what I did have."

Lilly smiled once more as she gave her friend another hug.

"Miles! Lilly! It's time for dinner!" Robby Ray's voice came from the hallway.

"We're coming daddy!" Miley responded getting up and stretching.

"Here," Lilly said handing Miley a tissue from the box on her desk.

"Thanks," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Discarding the tissue in a small trashcan beside her desk, the girls headed down for dinner leaving Miley's radio playing.

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? You belong with me._

**AN: Hello again! I apologize again for taking so long to update. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because once I stopped being lazy this took me forever to do! I can't tell you how many times I became frustrated and deleted everything and started over. I also tried my best to not be cliche so please tell me if I succeeded or failed.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing *cough hint cough***

**_XOxo Sam xoXO_**


	8. Dreaming About the Day

**AN: AHHHHHH! It has been too long since I've updated. I'm sure you don't care to hear my excuses so I'll let you get on with the reading :)**

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? You belong with me._

"Dammit! Can you go back and turn off the radio while I wash my hands?" Miley asked Lilly as she opened the door to the bathroom.

Lilly nodded as she made a 180 towards Miley's bedroom. She could faintly hear the music playing behind the closed door and she could already tell that she liked whatever was playing.

"_Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

The words throw her off guard as they play on a loop in her mind. She felt this way once, about a boy who just couldn't seem to see what he had in front of him…

"She's revolting!" Lilly hisses to her best friend.

"Who is?" Miley asks worriedly looking around for whoever this she is. Her eyes land on the girl who is currently hanging all over their other best friend. "Oh Joanie; yeah I second that. I thought you guys were friends now though?"

"I tolerate her for Oliver, there is a difference." Lilly retorted.

"What happened to "P-Bo and T-Cott?"?"

"That was before she completely changed him and herself!" Look at what she's wearing! She reminds me of the time you gave me that make-over freshman year. Don't even get me started on Oliver." Lilly answered miserably.

Miley looked over at Joanie. She was wearing a dangerously short denim skirt and a very revealing tank top. Miley took notice of the many male eyes ogling Joanie's chest and even Oliver's wandering eye down her shirt.

"Guys are pigs" Miley spat.

"Hey!" Jake interjected.

"Don't act like that's not true," Miley warned "besides you're my pig."

Miley huddled closer for a hug. He hugged her back accepting his defeat. Miley and Jake became invested in their lovey-dovey world leaving Lilly to glare daggers at Joanie by herself.

Lilly watched as the couple made their way from Rico's stand to their picnic blanket farther down the beach. Joanie led the way empty handed while Oliver trailed behind carrying both trays of food. Lilly caught his eyes travel downward to his girlfriends butt and while she felt disgusted at how much of a hormonal pig her best guy friend was she was ashamed at how strong her disappointment was that her butt wasn't the one being eyed by him.

She was beyond denying the feeling these days, she had come to terms with the fact she's fallen in love with her best friend since preschool. She's also come to terms with the fact that Oliver was stupid and she'd have to be happy with just dreaming about being with him.

"I'm going home," She said getting up suddenly.

"Wait, why?" Miley asked detangling herself from Jake's arms.

"I can't handle it anymore Miley, I just can't." Lilly said crossing her arms. "I can't just stand by and not do something that could be considered stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked worried again.

"I can't even look in their direction without wanting to do something. Just look at them and put yourself in my shoes, would you just stand by idly?" she cried.

Lilly walked away furiously wiping at her eyes to keep any tears from touching her cheek. She hurried by all the curious eyes who had never seen Lilly Truscott cry. She ran by Amber and Ashley in the parking lot before they could even think up of ways to make fun of her.

Miley watched as her friend who'd always been strong break in front of her. Anger swelled up inside her and soon she was up and crossing the length of the beach to where Oliver and Joanie were located. Jake followed behind her instantly.

"Oliver we need to talk," Miley demanded.

"I'm kind of busy Miley can it wait until later," Oliver responded not even bothering to face her.

"No now," Jake demanded grabbing Oliver by the arm and forcibly pulling him up and dragging him across the beach to their table.

"Whoa dude! What's your deal?" Oliver yelled as he pulled himself from Jake's grip.

Miley caught up and immediately punched Oliver in the shoulder. "You're a first class jerk you know that!" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked offended.

"No you're more than that! You're an idiot, a moron, a…DONUT!" Miley yelled aggravated at the boy.

"A donut Miley? Seriously?" Jake almost laughed at his girlfriend's trash talking skills until she turned her glare to him.

"Yeah Miley; what the hell are you talking about?" Oliver questioned.

"Lilly just left in tears, and you're too busy staring at your girlfriend to even notice," Miley lectured.

Oliver just stared at her not knowing how to respond. "What do you want me to do about that?" was what he settled on.

Miley almost tackled him for such a response. She settled on gesturing with her hands what she felt like doing to him.

"I can't believe you just said that," Jake spoke taking the words right out of Miley's mouth. "Lilly is your best friend am I right?" He didn't wait for Oliver to respond before continuing "If this had been 3 months ago we wouldn't have even had to drag you away from someone to get you to notice. You've changed man and to be honest I'm surprised you haven't caught on sooner."

Jake sat down shaking his head in his hands. Miley stood behind him rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"I've never been sorrier to say this but damn Oliver, you're stupid." Miley said turning her head away from him.

Oliver just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do anymore. He looked at his best friends who wouldn't even look at him; he glanced down the beach to where he expected to see Joanie waiting for him curiously. Instead he saw his girlfriend sitting on his blanket and talking to a couple of surfers. She didn't even bother looking for him before discarding her clothes to reveal her skimpy black bikini and heading down to the water with the two guys.

He made a choice and quickly ran to the parking lot dodging the new arrivals and tourists that swarmed the entrance. He reached into his pocket only to remember he'd left his cell on the blanket along with his wallet and keys. He didn't care though as he set off on foot towards the Truscott's house.

He stopped short though when he came across Lilly's car parked in the far corner. He was at a loss for what to do until he heard the faint sounds of one of Malibu's ice cream trucks. He got an idea and took off for the beach again. He ran past a confused Miley and Jake; he stopped at his blanket and grabbed his stuff before continuing on his journey.

He knew exactly where Lilly had gone and was determined to make it right. He spotted the old playground where Lilly and he used to play in elementary school before it was condemned. Oliver jumped the fence not even bother to slow down until he found her.

She wasn't on the swings as they were all broken, she wasn't on the slide either, or on top of the jungle gym.

"Lilly! Where are you? I know you're here" He called out desperately. "Lilly!"

He caught movement in his peripheral and went to investigate. He found her behind the climbing wall, her head buried in her knees.

"What do you want?" She asked before lifting her head to look at him.

He was taken aback by her puffy red eyes. It was a rare sight to see Lilly cry never mind to have her let you catch her in the act. His first instinct was to hold her tight until her eyes were dry. He lunged forward to do so but didn't expect her reaction. She slapped him hard. He tried a second time and she reacted the same way pushing him away. This went on for a while until he won and was able to squeeze her tightly.

"Why are you here?" the question muffled against his chest.

"You're upset and I want to know why," He answered.

"You don't know already!" She screamed at him finally pushing him away long enough to stand up.

"Should I?"

"I HATE you!" She yelled and tried running for the gate.

He didn't let her win and quickly pulled her back to him by her right wrist. She whipped around at the contact.

"Don't touch me!" She said yanking herself away from him.

He let go reluctantly and she stayed there staring at him.

"Why do you hate me?" He whispered hurt.

Lilly's eyed bugged out and he feared she'd just run away again.

"You've changed Oliver, and I don't like what you changed into. You used to be my best friend; we'd spend almost every waking minute together since we met. Then some girl comes along flaunting herself in front of you and you just turned into some drooling puppy dog that would do anything it took to keep her around, and frankly I thought you were better than that."

"Lilly I'm sorry,"

"I'm not done yet Oken!" She screeched. "You say you're sorry but do you even realize what you're apologizing for? Because I haven't even scratched the surface. Yes I do realize that people change when they're in a relationship and that's not what I'm angry about. I also realize that the whole hormonal drooling guy thing happens and I'm not mad about that either. The thing angers me the most is that you're settling for this girl because you don't even realize what you already had."

Oliver looked confused which prompted an exasperated Lilly to throw her hands up in the air and groan.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" Lilly asked half angry half nervous.

Oliver nodded yes and let her continue.

"You remember those night you used to come over to my house whenever Joanie was busy? We listened to music and just talked like old times, and every time a Hannah Montana song came you'd mention the fact that Joanie won't let you listen to it and that you even hid your CD's when she came over. You remember always complaining about how she'd get mad at you because would joke about that time she was checked into the boards at that pick up hockey game Miley tried to play in?"

"She wouldn't really get mad," Oliver began

"She threatened to break up with you because of them!" This shut him up again as he motioned for her to continue. "She got you to change up your wardrobe and your schedule. When was the last time we were able to even have a movie night since you began dating her? You don't even have time to practice your DJ skills anymore. You've changed your diet around her. When was the last time you had a good piece of red meat? What did you even have to eat today on the beach?"

"We had salads made with left over burger toppings from Rico's" He answered in a small voice.

"Exactly. Don't you think you deserve someone who is going to let you be you? Someone who knows that you hate lettuce on your burgers as well as your salads and that the apple is the only fruit or vegetable that you like, someone who knows that DJ AM is your idol and that you cried when he almost died in that plane crash or that you made plans to attend his funeral but your mom stopped you when she found out you stole her uniform again. Or what about a girl who knows that your all time favorite Hannah Song is "Let's Do This" and that your least favorite is "Pumping Up the Party"

His head was hung low and therefore he couldn't see that with each sentence in Lilly's speech she had closed the distance between them.

"Don't you think you deserve that kind of a girl?" Lilly asked.

He looked up to see her looking in his eyes intently. Her eyes were still glistening from her tears and looked like there could be fresh tears at any moment. He was still processing this information before he could mutter an answer.

"Don't you think you deserve me?" She whispered.

With these words it clicked for him. He looked down into her eyes to see her searching for the answer he already knew.

"No" He answered before pulling her in and kissing her.

His answer was no which caught her off guard, but the kiss was yes which caught her off guard even further. She pushed him away and demanded an explanation.

"I've been a first class jerk as Miley and Jake put it earlier so I definitely don't deserve someone as incredible as you."

She silenced him with a kiss so powerful that it sent them towards the climbing wall. Oliver held Lilly in a spot that didn't have any climbing pegs and they kissed until they were dizzy and then found a space behind the climbing wall where they could hide away.

"Remind me to thank Miley and Jake later," Lilly breathed before Oliver could land another kiss.

"Lilly? Lilly? You still in here?" Miley's voice came before the door opened.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I kind of spaced out," Lilly shrugged.

"Did you have a Taylor Swift induced flashback as well?" Miley joked.

"Yeah, I guess I did…wow" Lilly mused.

"Happy or sad?"

"…Happy," Lilly answered finally "I'll tell you about it after dinner but right now I'm starving."

Lilly said stopping the CD and pulling her best friend out of her room and down the stairs.

**AN: Thank you for reading until the end and I'll thank you in advance for reviewing  
hint hint *wink wink***


End file.
